Konoha's two hitmen
by the4elements
Summary: Killua had a friend before Gon. His name was Michael and together they learned to become assassins and got assigned thei first mission: kill Naruto Uzumaki and gather information about Itachi Uchiha. But Killua had a lot to learn about Michael. Where did his Sharingans come from?
1. Chapter 1: the kidnapping

**Chapter 1: the kidnapping**

 **Author Note: the main character is one I created. (I didn't completely create him, he looks like a mix of several characters: Killua Zaoldyeck, Danny Torrance, Michael Corleone, Sasuke Uchiha, Kaneki Ken, Roy Dillon, Nicholas Corey.) I hope you'll like him. The first chapter starts in HxH's world and Killua is four years old.**

 _Kukuru Mountain, July 10th 1991_

Silva Zaoldyeck and Gabriele Burazi were discussing business matters.

"Silva, let me take care of that thing," Gabriele said. "They know Killua too much for him to achieve this mission."

"But he's our only choice."

"No. My nephew" – he said with disgust – "could do it. He's three and a half, about the same age as Killua. I was thinking of going to Earth to bring him here."

"Why such disgust when you mentioned him?"

"He wasn't supposed to be born. My sister Julia gave birth to him when she was 14. She'd tried to hide her pregnancy and to kill the baby by drinking alcohol, but he made it."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna bring him here and teach him how to do his job. This mission can wait, right?"

"Actually, it has to wait. But no longer than a month."

"He'll be ready."

"So he'll do it?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Michael Andolini."

 _New York_

Michael was in front of the building he lived in, in New York. He was playing with his toys: a little car and a dinosaur. His uncle Alexander, a forty-eight year old man, was watching him. He had to look after him because his brother Andy, who had adopted Michael (Michael was biologically Alexander's grandson, but given Michael's father had been too young to raise him and Alexander too busy do it himself, Andy had ended up adopting him), was at the hospital. One of his two other sons had gotten badly hurt.

Alexander didn't like Michael. He hated him. He hadn't wanted him to be born. In fact, he had promised himself than once the boy turned twelve he would kill him. Michael had done a thing a year before, and Alexander would never forgive him for that. Never. He knew what people might think about him if he ever told them about his feelings. What could such a young boy do that would be so bad that his grandfather would hate him to the point of wanting to kill him? They didn't know Michael.

Alexander hated Michael, so it didn't worry him in anyway when he looked somewhere else and turned back to Michael to see that he had disappeared, leaving the sidewalk where he had been sitting bloodstained. But then he realized that his brother would never forgive him for losing Michael, so he got closer to the place where Michael had been sitting and looked for more stains of blood. He didn't find any. He ran down the street and bumped into a man holding a child in his arms. The child was Michael. He seemed unconscious. Alexander grabbed the man's shoulder and punched him in the face. He tried to retrieve his nephew but the man took a strange knife out of his pocket and threatened him.

"Who are you?" Alexander asked.

"Why do you care?" the stranger asked.

"Maybe cause you just took my nephew."

"Well I'll tell you the truth. I don't see what difference it could make anyway. My name is Gabriele Burazi and I'm his uncle as much as you are."

"You bastard." Alexander managed to take the knife out of Gabriele's hand and pinned him against the wall. Gabriele pushed him away and started walking. Slowly, reflections of him appeared. One of them jumped away and the others disappeared.

"Son of a –" Alexander muttered. What the hell was he gonna do now? He decided to go back to his apartment and take his broom. He was going to see his son's girlfriend, Julia, (Michael's biological mother) to ask her where she could find her family.

He arrived at his apartment, grabbed his broom and went upstairs until he reached the highest floor. He went to the roof and flew away, heading for Sicily, where the rest of his family lived.

 _Corleone_

Once he arrived, he went to his sister's house. His sister had given shelter to Julia because her family didn't want to see her anymore. He knocked on the door and his sister Sofia arrived.

"Hi Alexander, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine. I need to talk to Julia."

"Julia," Sofia called her.

Julia arrived and greeted Alexander.

"Where does your family live?" Alexander asked.

"You know Kukuru Mountain?" Julia asked.

"Well I've heard of it."

"There's another mountain next to it, called Rukuku Mountain. That's where they live," Julia said.

"You kiddin' me? Rukuku and Kukuru?"

"Well, there's another one called Kukuruku, but that's the Gallo Family's."

Alexander sighed.

"Why were you asking anyway?"

"Your brother Gabriele kidnapped Michael."

"Alexander, are you crazy?" Sofia asked. "Couldn't you say it in a way that doesn't make people freak out. No, no you must be joking, right?"

Alexander didn't answer.

"Right?" Sofia repeated. She seemed to be about to cry.

"He kidnapped Michael? Crap. It means he wants him to become a hitman," Julia said in a voice that was only slightly worried.

"Why can't anyone just be normal here? Julia, your son's just been kidnapped and all you can say is 'crap'!" Sofia cried out

"What else could I say? Mike isn't in danger." Julia shrugged

Alexander decided not to tell them about the blood.

"I mean, Gabriele probably hurt him," Julia said. "But that'd just be to make him come with him."

"Alexander, you have to bring him back here," Sofia said.

"How could he? He doesn't know how to use Nen and doesn't know how to use chakra," Julia said.

"He's been to Hogwart, he's a wizard."

"I'm not good at doing magic and Gabriele seems stronger than that," Alexander said.

"How about asking Pete to give you one of his guns?" Sofia proposed.

"They don't really have effect on us," Julia said.

"What the hell?" Alexander said.

"Well our bones are much more solid than anyone else's bone and Nen helps us being more resistant. But that takes years of training"

Alexander sighed. This conversation couldn't get much weirder.

"I think what you should do is go to the village next to these mountains and ask someone to teach you how to use Nen. Since you're not really young anymore it will probably take you a year or so."

Alexander scowled at Julia.

"No offense," she added.

"I'll do what you said," he said. "But why can't Andrew do it? Or Julia?"

"You're stronger than Andrew and they might keep Julia with them," Sofia said.

Great, so now he was gonna have to risk his life to bring some child he didn't give a shit about back to his daddy. "Fine," he said. "I'll take care of it."

He flew away.

 _Rukuku Mountain, July 11th 1991_

Michael woke up lying on a cold floor. He sat up and looked around him. There were drawers all around him, and the place smelled of tomatoes. _A kitchen,_ he thought. _Where am I?_

He tried to remember what had happened. He had been sitting on the floor, playing with his little car and Toby the dinosaur while mean uncle Alex had been watching him. Until a strange man with white eyes and strange veins around his eyes came. "Come here, little pup," he had said. Aunty Sofia always told him that he shouldn't go with strange men. So Michael had stood up and hit the man's you-know-where with Toby the dinosaur. But Toby hadn't helped him much because he ended up on his head. Then he didn't remember anything more. He managed to stand up and go out of the room.

He arrived in a very long hallway, at the end of which he saw a child his age with silver hair, dark eyes, and a very pale skin. "Hey!" the child greeted him. "What's your name?"

"Michael. And you?"

"My name is Killua! Killua Zaoldyeck!"

"Where are we?"

"At your family's mansion."

"I don't know this place," Michael said.

"It's your other family's," Killua said. "And we're going to be trained together."

"Great," Michael said.

"We're going to become nassassins"

"You mean the people who kill people?"

"Yeah."

"I… My mean uncle Alex knows people like that. He needs them for his… binnzess," Michael said.

"You meant _business_ , right?"

"You meant _assassins_ , right?" Michael retorted as he stared at Killua mischievously.

"Whatever," Killua said. "Let's go see your uncle Gabriele."

"OK."

Killua walked away and Michael ran to join him. His new silver-haired friend led him to what seemed to be a living room.

"I know your client wants the person dead next month. Don't worry."

"The kid is too young, he'll get caught and give away information. We can't let him do it."

"Don't worry, I said."

"Looks like they're discussing you're first mission," Killua said.

"Uh…"

Then, the strange man who now didn't have white eyes anymore, but black eyes, stood up and grabbed Michael by the hair. He dragged him towards a man who looked like Killua, probably his father.

"That's him, Silva," the strange man said.

"Look, Gabriele," Silva said. "I trust your abilities very much, but I'm not sure your not making a mistake in hiring this boy. You said he was three and half, and look how small he is."

Michael looked down, which probably wasn't the best thing to do when willing to appear as tall and strong. He didn't really like being called small. He didn't really like getting beaten for it. It wasn't much fun.

"He's small, but with training, it won't be a problem anymore."

Silva sighed and took his head in his hair. Michael was staring at him. The man instilled trust in him, but in some way, he seemed dangerous. Gabriele did too. Only in a different way. But Michael wasn't able to know what it was. He just kept staring at Silva, feeling like a gladiator in front of a Roman emperor, waiting to see if he'd be kept alive.

"Fine," Silva said. "You can train him with Killua, and at the end of the month, if he's not ready, Killua will take the job. I just want to see one thing. Michael come over here."

Gabriele let go of his hair so suddenly that Michael stumbled. When he regained his balance, he walked reluctantly towards Silva, who slipped some thing in his sleeve.

"Michael," he said. "Put your hand on the table."

Michael hesitated, but Silva was frowning and scowling at him, so he obeyed, while clutching his shirt's hem with his other hand.

Silva's hand moved toward him in a flash, and there was something shiny in it. Michael moved his hand away from the table. He was shivering.

On the table was standing a bit of wood, which he realized was the handle of a knife. The blade was coming out of the other side of the table. _I'm a coward,_ Michael thought. _A real baby. It was a test to see if I could bear the pain._

Silva held Michael's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes. Michael was trying real hard not to cry. Silva smiled and let him go.

"Well," Silva said. "That's the first time I see a three and half year old boy with awakened Sharingans. I don't think you'll have a hard time training him. That's some kind of prodigy you've got here."

Gabriele was grimacing.

"Take good care of the boys," Silva said. He patted Killua's head and left.

"Killua, Dan will bring you to your room," Gabriele said. "You need to sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"OK," Killua said with a smile. "Good night Michael." He left.

Gabriele grabbed Michael by the hair again and dragged him out of the living room, and into the hallway. Michael had to run so that he wasn't creeping on the floor. They arrived in a room, where Gabriele opened a closet and threw Michael in it.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Gabriele said, before he slammed the door closed. Michael heard him lock the closet. He managed to lie down in a way that would permit him to sleep. That was probably the only perk of being two feet and a half tall when being almost four years old.

 **Author Notes:**

 **1) two feet and half is the average height for a one year old.**

 **2) Gallo means cock in Italian (the bird, not the other thing), and in a lot of languages, kuruku sounds like the word that means cock-a-doodle-do (French: Cocorico, Croatian, Bulgarian, Hungarian, Polish, Serbian, Slovenian, Turkish: Kukuriku, etc.)**

 **3)This fanfiction isn't only HxH and Naruto. It's a crossover of a lot of fandoms. But it is mostly HxH and Naruto. Besides, one of HxH's particularity is that it doesn't really belong to a specific genre. Here's the list of the other fandoms:**

 **Harry Potter**

 **The Godfather**

 **The Hunger Games trilogy**

 **Pokémon**

 **The Divergent series**

 **Analyze this**

 **Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Modern Family**

 **City Hall**

 **and others (I think)**

 **4) I have a friend who writes awesome fanfiction stories. If you like vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Bleach, Elfen Lied, and other Animes/Mangas, here's her pen name: otashku.**


	2. Chapter 2: a target named Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 2: a target named Naruto Uzumaki**

 _Rukuku mountain, July 12_ _th_ _1991_

Michael woke up with his neck aching. He wondered what time it was. There were a lot of things he was wondering about. What would they do? Gabriele had said they had a lot to do. What would be their training like? Michael wished Gabriele wasn't going to throw knives at them and tell them to dodge them. Michael felt in no shape for doing that. He hadn't eaten since he left Earth.

He wondered how his family was doing. His brother Vincent had been in the hospital when Michael got kidnapped.

The closet unlocked with a click and opened. Gabriele pulled him out of it and ordered him to follow him. They went in the kitchen. Gabriele gave Michael a piece of bread and a glass of milk. Killua was already there, eating bread. "Morning," he said.

"Morning."

They both ate in silence, watching Gabriele read what seemed to be a letter. Once they were done, he told them, "I'm going to teach you a lot of things. Some of them you probably know already, since you've already been on a mission as a spy, Killua."

Killua shrugged.

"We're going to start by having a run in the woods."

"OK," the boys answered.

As they ran, Killua stared at Michael. He was having a hard time catching his breath. Killua had once heard his father say that the most incredible thing about the Burazis was that they were able to run really fast, despite their breathing issues. But obviously Michael wasn't that way. At some point, he fell, gasping for air. His face was red, and the white of his eyes was turning to a strange color. They stopped to look at him.

Gabriele said, "I ain't gonna give you any kind of medicine, Michael, so you might want to learn to breathe if you want to stay alive."

For a moment, Killua felt like it was unfair, but then he realized, _it's true. If he wants to stay alive, all he has to do is learn to use his weak lungs. If he can't manage that, then he's too weak and not worthy of anything._ But Michael was truly choking, and Killua was starting to feel like, after all, it might be unfair. Meanwhile, Michael was choking, and Gabriele was staring at him, waiting for him to pick up himself.

Michael stopped breathing, after a few seconds, his breathing went back to normal. "Now get up," Gabriele said. "Climb this tree."

The morning went on this way. Running, climbing, swimming. Until noon came and Gabriele said, "Let's go to the village so the two of you can get something to eat.

Once they were in the village, they stopped near a bakery. Gabriele said, "You're going to steal as much food as you can without getting caught. Killua, you'll go first, since you already did it before. Michael you watch."

"What do we do if the baker catches us and calls the police?" Killua asked.

"He won't call the police. People in this village hate the police. The risk in stealing is getting beaten by the baker. Don't expect me to interfere if anything like this happens."

"OK."

Killua went in, grabbed a few loaves of bread and ran out as fast and stealthily as he could, which worked and left Michael amazed. But Michael wasn't sure he was going to succeed.

"Your turn, Michael," Gabriele said.

He did the same thing Killua said, and did it even better than Killua, since he even brought cakes and cookies. They went back to the wood, and once they arrived, Killua started to eat, so Michael started too, but Gabriele wasn't eating. He had nothing to eat. So Michael handed him a piece of bread. And that's when actual trouble began. Gabriele punched Michael in the face and yelled at him, "Don't you ever care for someone other than you! You're an assassin, not a nurse!"

And for the next five minutes, Michael thought he was going to die, for Gabriele was beating him with a stick he'd found on the ground, and all Killua could do was watch, and hope it would end soon. And the month went on this way. Climbing, running, swimming, stealing, taking beatings, learning to do the Shadow Steps, getting used to poison and electricity, learning the use of Chakra, the month went on until Gabriele and Silva decided both Killua and Michael would do the mission, which was in Konoha. They would go there and try to enter a team. They were a bit young for this, given the average age for entering a team is about ten or eleven, but if they could show how talented they were, it would be okay. Their mission was to kill a five-year-old boy called Naruto Uzumaki and find out information about an eleven-year-old boy called Itachi Uchiha.

 _Konohagakure, August 12_ _th_ _1991_

Killua and Michael were standing before the 3rd Hokage.

"So you say you ran away from home because of your abusive parents and that you want shelter?"

Michael nodded, pretending to be sad and embarrassed, and Killua was amazed at his ability to perform a role. He was jealous of it somehow.

The Hokage sighed and said, "Well I figure I could take care of you, and you could go to the Ninja Academy."

"Thank you very much, we won't disappoint you," Michael said.

Killua had to make a great effort to keep from cracking up in laughter. They had come to murder a child this old man was responsible for. Now Michael was assuring him they wouldn't disappoint him.

They left the room and got in the bedroom they were given. A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes ran into their bedroom and shouted, "Hey! How are you?"

"Fine," Michael said.

 _The target doesn't seem suspicious of us at all,_ Killua thought.

"My name is Naruto, what about you?"

"Michael."

"Killua."

"Do you go to the Ninja Academy?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage said we'd go," Michael answered. "Are there lessons tomorrow?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. "But they're quite boring. Do you want me to tell you about the students at the Academy? And the teachers?"

"Well, why not?" Michael said as he shrugged.

 _That's great,_ Killua thought. _The target's gonna tell us most of what we need to know._

"Well there's that boy Sasuke who I hate. All the girls are in love with him because he's good at throwing kunais and shurikens. And because he's supposed to later have some stuff they call Sharingans. You know what it is?"

Killua stared at Michael. He knew pretty well what it was. Gabriele had trained him to use them, and had forced him to … He didn't want to think about now.

"Well, I think I've heard that name somewhere. Isn't that a dôjutsu technique or something like that."

"That's what our teacher Iruka said. Anyway, there's that girl Sakura with beautiful pink hair. She's very nice. Then there's Shikamaru who…"

Naruto went on talking about countless "friends" of his. Killua felt like he might have overestimated him. But wasn't it good? It would make the mission easier. But stupid targets can sometimes be hard to predict. It was hard to know. Then, as if he had read his thought, Michael looked at him in a way that meant, "don't worry, it's gonna be a piece of cake."

But there was something else scaring Killua. What if they became friends with their target?

Kakashi Hatake was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen when Anko ran to him and told him, "The Hokage wants to speak to you."

"Is it an emergency?" Kakashi asked.

"He said it's important."

"OK, I'll go."

When Kakashi arrived in the Hokage's office, he saw that the old man was deep in thoughts. He coughed, and the Hokage looked at him and said, "Oh, you're here. Sit down, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I just received two four-year-old boys demanding to be taken in because they ran away from their parents. With all the trouble these days, it doesn't surprise me much. But there was something about one of the boys. There was something about his face and his silver hair that made me think of someone, but I can't remember whom it is. Definitely not someone from one of the five countries."

"Oh."

"But that's not the strangest. There was something about the other boy's chakra. It reminded me of a man I'd met long ago who had a disease that gave him chakra. That man went insane."

"And so, what do you want me to do?"

"Tomorrow, they will be tested at the academy. I want you to check out for anything strange. They told me their parents trained them very well, so don't be surprised if their level is above the level they're supposed to be at. I want you see if they will use any strange techniques. Watch out for the Shadow Steps."

The mention of this technique sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine. Not that the technique was particularly dangerous, but it was known for being used very often in the underworld.

"And if the black-haired kid's eyes turn black or red, knock him out right away and take him to the hospital," the Hokage said.

"Fine," Kakashi said.

"Come to see me once their test is over."

"I will."

"Have a good night."

 _Somewhere, Sometime_

"They must die."

"You can't do it. You can't kill them."

"I thought you hated him."

"He just remembered me of –"

"Of the guy you killed because you thought he'd betrayed your grandfather? He wasn't guilty, uh? And you feel bad about it."

"Shut up."

"He'd taken care of you, uh? Although he was a psycho. He'd taken care of you. And you killed him. And you think killing the fucking boy would be like killing your uncle again. Well good news for you –"

"Shut up!"

"It wouldn't be. It would save us. That doesn't matter if he's like him. He's still a –"

"SHUT UP!"

"tr –"

Someone shot a gun.

"You crazy?"

No answer.

 _Konohagakure, August 12_ _th_ _1991_

 _That was a strange dream,_ Michael thought. _Or was it a dream? It felt real. The feeling felt real, but the voices were strange. I'm sure it was a dream. I need to get some rest. Tomorrow's the test to see if we can get in any of the teams. I'll have to be careful not to use the Sharingans._

 **Author Note: I hope you like the story so far** **:)** **Please review!**


End file.
